One Choice
by PriscilaSiqueira
Summary: Quando você encontra um conjunto de cartas de amor que pertencem a avó do seu noivo e a um misterioso oficial. O único problema é que essa história pode mudar tudo que você pensa sobre o amor.


**Todos os personagens pertencem a Victor Hugo. Eu apenas gosto de imaginar as coisas um pouco diferentes.**

* * *

_Ok, minha primeira história aqui e é tudo culpa da Aline que praticamente me coagiu a escrever essa loucura depois de me bombardear com feelings. _

* * *

Cosette POV

Já faz dois anos que trabalho aqui… dois fodidos anos…ok, meu nome é Cosette sou o que classificam de nerd e trabalho na Barricade's, uma empresa que basicamente compra casas em estado de calamidade, as restaura e revende. Meu trabalho? Catalogar tudo que os caras da empreiteira acham nos porões e sótãos das casas que vão ser restauradas ou reconstruídas, coisas que os antigos donos deixaram para trás. Basicamente eu só catalogo móveis velhos e coisas sem importância, mas hoje eu encontrei um conjunto de cartas que pareciam antigas. Ok, mais uma informação sobre mim, eu sou curiosa. Sem mais. Claro que eu peguei as cartas e claro que as levarei para casa junto comigo e, finalmente, claro que se meu noivo Mario descobrir que eu roubei essas cartas eu estou ferrada. Já contei que ele é meu chefe e que a casa onde foram encontradas essas cartas é, foi, da avó dele? A velha é estranha, mas quem no fundo não é?

Conheci Mario na saída de uma das minhas aulas na Universidade de Boston, eu estava estudando Design e ele Arquitetura naquele semestre iríamos cursar três disciplinas juntos e logo no primeiro dia quando esbarramos no corredor ele derrubou café na minha blusa preferida. Ele pediu desculpas, pediu meu telefone e me passou o dele, pois fazia questão de pagar a conta da lavanderia. Eu não resisti ao pedido de desculpas adicionado a lindos olhos verdes e liguei no dia seguinte com a desculpa da lavanderia. Começamos a namorar dois meses depois e o resto é história.

Exatamente as 17 horas pego minha bolsa, envio uma rápida mensagem para Mario sutilmente sugerindo que ele fosse jantar com a avó e corro para casa com a bolsa ligeiramente mais pesada.

Vinte minutos mais tarde entro no meu pequeno loft que fica em cima de um estúdio de dança pertencente a uma senhora francesa bastante simpática. Na realidade o loft é dela, mas por conta da idade ficou difícil subir o lance de escadas, então ela decidiu aluga-lo, o que foi uma sorte, pois na época o dormitório da faculdade estava ficando caro e eu estava desesperada por um lugar assim. Espaçoso, ótima localização e principalmente: vintage. Por ser francesa a proprietária decorou as paredes com lembranças de sua terra, então era possível ver na sala em uma das paredes uma pintura que ia do chão ao teto com uma réplica da Torre Eiffel durante a noite. Eu me encantei pelo lugar desde a primeira vez que pus os pés aqui.

Meia garrafa de vinho e a garantia que Mario iria passar a noite com a avó e eu finalmente pego a carta que está na pilha o papel está amarelado pelo tempo e o nome que está no envelope está manchado, como se alguém tivesse molhado ao segurar o envelope. Abro o envelope com antecipação e a sensação que estou para descobrir algo que vai mudar minha vida. Certo, agora eu virei uma aberração, também. O papel está gasto e em alguns trechos eu não consigo decifrar o que está escrito, mas começo a ler sem pressa.

….,novembro…..

_My dear Nine,_

_Hoje depois de anos sem ver a menina que há anos povoa meus sonhos, sem ter notícias dela…hoje eu a vi e meu mundo voltou a girar, ao descer as escadas um anjo vestido com o mais formoso vestido do baile de ação de graças do conde… _

…_.._

_ah, querida Éponine não sabes que meu coração voltou a bater naquele instante? Não sabes que desde que sobrevivi as manifestações na França voltar a ver-te assim tão formosa em uma cidade que não é a nossa, em um mundo que não pertence a mim fez meu coração voltar a bater? Sei que estás prometida de outro, mas dá-me a oportunidade de estar perto de ti, apenas perto de ti meu coração bate…._

…

_ Do seu ….ras_

Isso é uma carta de amor não é? Eu não estou um pouco bêbada demais ou enxergado coisas? Encho minha taça de vinho e pego outra carta na pilha

…_, dezembro, ….._

_My dear Éponine_

_ O que mais posso fazer? O que posso fazer para que sejas minha? Para que perdoes esse pobre vagabundo que confundiu seu amor a nação com honra? Perdoa-me! Se soubesses que foste tu, ó doce anjo, que manteve este moribundo vivo durante toda a Guerra, que foste apenas tu em quem pensei ao deitar-me e ao levantar-me. Deixa-me explicar o que realmente aconteceu naquela fatídica noite, meu amor. Deixa-me apenas… Sei que pertences a outro, sei que ele mereces mais a ti e que teu pai nunca me perdoará…._

_ Sempre teu, En….._

Certo, primeiro fato que vocês precisam saber: 1) Éponine era a avó do meu noivo. 2) O avô do meu noivo se chama Joe.

Ok, agora as coisas estavam começando a realmente ficar estranhas, que gerra seria aquela? Será que esse cara com quem a dona Éponine teve um caso lutou pelos Estados Unidos em alguma guerra? Ele era militar? Teria morrido? Mil perguntas passavam pela minha cabeça, será que o Sr. Joe sabia desse passado da Sra. Éponine? E Mario, como será que ele reagiria ao saber que sua avó teve um caso com um oficial do exército?

Bem, eu teria que descobrir, sempre fui fã de amores impossíveis e grandes histórias de amores possíveis. Amanhã mesmo irei falar com dona Éponine.

* * *

**Juro que volto assim que puder, se amanhã eu não levar cinquenta chibatadas na faculdade.**


End file.
